He Could Slit My Throat
by extememOH
Summary: Peter feels remorse over angsty angst. He shares his feelings to Remus, and Remus listens. SONG FIC REMUSPETER CHAP 3 UP - POA AU READ AND REVIEW!
1. Slit My Throat

A/N: This is one of my first fanfics that I moved from my journal to the computer and decided to post here. It will be followed by another chapter that I wrote much later, and it is set in a later time too.

Peter and Remus were eating in the dorm room, just the two of them. Their other roommates, Sirius, Don, and James were off gallivanting somewhere, leaving Remus to study, and Peter to well, eat. At a thought, peter turns to Remus, and started to sing

"Don't, don't let it go to your head

Boys like you are a dime a dozen,

Boys like you are a dime a dozen"

Remus looked up surprised, and responded in turn with

"You're a touch overrated,

you're a lush and I hate it

but these grass stains on my knees

they won't mean a thing"

Peter angrily got up, and returning to his song, came back with

"And all I, All I

Need to know, need to know

Is that I'm something you'll be missing

Maybe I should hate you for this

Never really did ever quite get that far

Maybe I should hate you for this

Never really did ever quite get that..."

Remus, sadly got up and joined Peter at the window, and as he looked over at him as he sang softly"

"I'd never lie to you

Unless I had to

I'll do what I got to

Unless I had to

I'll do what I go to,"

With tears flowing down his face, Peter turned to Remus and sang, almost screaming it was so emotional

"The truth

is you could slit my throat

And with my one last gasping breath

I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt"

Peter turned away from Remus, and walked back over to his bed

"And all I

Need to know

Is that I'm something you'll be missing

Maybe I should hate you for this

Never really did ever quite get that far

Maybe I should hate you for this

Never really did ever quite get that..."

Remus cursed at his luck and started singing to himself, as he walked to his own bed

"'Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions

This'll be last chance you get to drop my name

Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions

This'll be last chance you get to drop my name"

Peter turned angrily to Remus and retorted

"If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar

If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar"

Peter walked back to the window repeating

"If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar

If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar

If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar

If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar"

Peter, crying softly to himself, turned to look at Remus one last time, then he turned into a rat and ran outside, squeaking loudly as he went.


	2. Fatally Yours

a/n: this ones set in prisoner of Azkaban!!! I guess it's kind of AU, lol! R/R plz?

* * *

Close to twenty years later, in the Shrieking Shack, Peter and Remus met again for the first time in front of something of an audience. Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all fell silent as the two lovers were reunited for the first time in twelve years. Granted, Ron, Hermione and Harry had no idea Remus and Peter were old lovers, but they fell silent anyway. The long, awkward silence was broken when Hermione, Harry and Sirius pulled out convenient guitars, Ron conjured a drum set, and they began kickin' it oldschool.

Falling into old habit, Remus glared at Peter and began singing.

"_Back in school they never taught us what we needed to know,  
Like how to deal with despair, or someone breaking your heart." _He sent Peter a rather pointed stare at that point before continuing.

"_For twelve years I've held it all together but a night like this is begging to pull me apart,  
__I played it quiet left you deep in conversation.  
__I felt uncool and hung out around the kitchen.  
__I remember I kept thinking that I know you never would,  
__but now I know I want to kill you like only a best friend could."_

Peter recoiled, tears welling in his beady, rat like eyes. He knew Sirius had hated him; that was pretty obvious when he'd chased him around the street with a meat cleaver, before Peter had finally thought to take the meat cleaver, cut off his finger and fake his own death. He wasn't too surprised that Harry, Hermione and Ron were glaring at him, particularly Ron, given the few liberties Peter had taken as a rat, but Remus hating him was like being stabbed in the heart with a blade made entirely of ice that melted in his chest, ran down his shirt and pooled in his pants like he'd just urinated himself.

Harry, Sirius and Ron joined in the singing briefly while Hermione brought down the house. _"Everyone's caught on to everything you do, everyone's caught on to..."_

Remus stepped toward Peter, glaring down at the small man, amber eyes narrowed with hate and the disgusted knowledge that they had once embraced on a rooftop in the moonlight whispering sweet nothings and reciting Shakespeare with flair and blowjobs.

"Remus-" Peter began, eager to intervene and let Remus know that his heart was his to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry, whichever he preferred. "_I am vindicated; I am selfish, I am wrong..." _

Remus didn't want to hear it, mind you, and sang over him:

"_So don't apologize. I hope you choke and die.  
__Search your cell for something with which to hang yourself.  
__They say you need to pray if you want to go to heaven  
__But they don't tell you what to say when your whole life has gone to hell."_

Peter was crying now, sniffling in a most irritating way and gazing up at the werewolf woefully. In the background, Sirius, Harry and Ron took their cue again.

"_Everyone's caught on to everything you do..." _they repeated. Remus glared down at Peter and added, "_And I can't let you let me down again."_

For a second Remus fell silent, letting Sirius step forward and vomit forth angsty lyrics like in the Exorcist only with angsty lyrics instead of vomit. The escaped convict scowled down at Peter for a second before rollin' with it.  
"_Is that what you call tact?  
__You're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back.  
__So let's end this call, and end this conversation.  
__And is that what you call a getaway?  
__Well tell me what you got away with.  
__Cause you left the frays from the ties you severed  
__When you say best friends mean friends forever."_

Sirius stepped back from the trembling Peter Pettigrew, allowing Remus to step forward and sing one last angsty verse. The werewolf did so, and how!

"_So, is that what you call a getaway?  
__Tell me what you got away with.  
__Cause I've seen more spine on jellyfish.  
__I've seen more guts in eleven-year-old kids.  
__Have another drink and drive yourself home.  
I__ hope there's ice on all the roads.  
__And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt,  
__And again when your head goes through the windshield."_

Peter quaked, and decided to try again. _"You told me that you missed me,  
__But you meant with the grill and hood.  
You'd kill me if you could  
And if it's okay, I'll just grab my shit and leave,  
__I won't say one word, I'll keep my tricks up my sleeve  
__Flew off of the handle, you opened fire on me  
Put me down, put me out of my misery  
__I'm fatally yours."_

With that, Remus ran over to a corner of the room and ripped up the floorboards in a fit of rage, just like in The Village. To his surprise he found a shotgun, probably strategically placed incase he ever got out of hand while at Hogwarts, and he knew what he had to do. Destiny marched through his veins like radioactive rubber pants that marched through his veins for some reason. In a flash he whirled around and shot Peter in the face. The bloody, mangled corpse fell over in a heap of dead and everyone in the room cheered as Remus wiped a solitary tear from his eye.

"Best friends means I pulled the trigger," Remus told the corpse quietly as he lowered the shotgun, "best friends means you get what you deserve!!!"


	3. Places You Have Come To Fear

A/N: I love this story so much, I just had to write more about it, lol! The song is "Globes and Maps" by Something Corporate! They are so Good 3 I don't think this chapter is as good as the last, but you'll see when you read! If you do read PLASE review and tell me what you think! Please!

Peter woke up, all alone in the library of the shrieking shack. He looked around, but all he saw were large open atlases, and many different globes, from many different eras. He had been lucky, for he had worn his new bullet-proof mask which was made in his image, and even came with the new explode-with-fake-blood-when-shot feature. It seems that Remus, and the rest had left him here to die, not even worrying about a proper burial. Peter sighed, he wasn't ready for this, he still loved Remus, no matter what everybody thought about him. He never meant to hurt anybody; all he wanted was to have a happy life with Remus, away from ridicule. But that wasn't an option now. Peter knew he had to hide out for a while; now everybody thought he was dead, even Sirius, so he could really escape. He knew what he had to do, but he was scared. He didn't want to find the Dark Lord. Not now, it was too early. He decided he needed some time to think, and the shrieking shack was the perfect place to do it.

_(Time passes…)_

Peter's eyes were bloodshot, his face unshaven, and his hair shaggier then usual. He had been up for several days, trying to decide what he should do. Peter was yearning for Remus, and wished that he could be here with him. He looked out at the rising sun, and he began to sing.

"Light breaks underneath a heavy door  
And I try to keep myself awake  
Fall all around us on our hotel floor  
And you think that you've made a mistake  
And there's a pain in my stomach from another sleepless binge  
And I struggled to get myself up again"

Peter sighed, he was very remorseful, and he wished that he could be with Remus again. He still had not given up on his dream of running away with Remus, and he wished that Remus felt the same.

"I wanna hang onto something  
That won't break away or fall apart  
Like the pieces of my heart"

Peter sighed and he pulled out a picture of Remus from his wallet. Remus was smiling and waving to Peter. He was lying on a bed, and wearing only his prefect badge on a plaid hat. This was Peter's second favorite picture of Remus, his first being Remus naked and tied up to the same bed, giggling as he pretended to try to escape. He looked up from the picture, and stared wistfully around the room.

"And globes and maps are all around me now  
I wanna feel you breathe me  
Globes and maps I see surround you here  
Why won't you believe me?  
Globes and maps they charter your way back home  
Do you wanna leave or somethin?"

He sighed again, this time more longingly, as he sang to Remus' picture, beginning to sway gently around the room.

Suddenly it changes to Remus sitting on a train, and looking out into the foggy British weather, as it begins to rain lightly against the window.

"And dreams came around you in a hazy rain  
You opened your mouth wide to feel them fall  
And I write a letter, from a one-way train  
But I don't think you'll read it at all"

It goes back to Peter, still swaying around the room, staring intently into his picture of Remus, and he is seen closing his eyes, tilting his head up, and singing intensely to the ceiling.

"And globes and maps are all around me now  
I wanna feel you breathe me   
Globes and maps I see surround you here  
Why won't you believe me?  
Globes and maps they charter your way back home  
Do you wanna leave or somethin?"

The scene cuts to Remus, getting off the train, singing softly, but nobody around him seems to notice at all.

"And I can't take this anymore  
Well I know that I can't take this anymore"

The shrieking shack scene is superimposed on top of the train scene, and Remus and Peter are facing each other, as they sing together.

"I can't take this anymore  
'Cause I know someday I'll see you walk out that door"

Remus fades out, and Peter is seen, still swaying around the room with his eyes closed, amazingly missing the tables filled with different globes and atlases.

"And globes and maps are all around me now  
I wanna feel you breathe me   
Globes and maps I see surround you here  
Why won't you believe me?  
Globes and maps they chart your way back home  
So Do you wanna leave? Do you wanna leave?  
Globes and maps they chart your way back home  
Do you wanna leave or somethin?"

Peter continues to repeat this and dance slowly as the scene fades to black.


End file.
